1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a socket retainer, more particularly to a fast-accessible socket retainer that can hold a plurality of snap fasteners in series for retaining wrench sockets and for facilitating fast fetch or exchange of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrench sockets of socket wrench are usually disposed in a toolbox in order to facilitate easy fetch or exchange at job sites, however, the toolbox may become an extra burden for people to carry occasionally.
The related prior art of a socket hanger mainly comprises: a main body for hanging wrench sockets on both sides; a snap fastener having a hanging pocket being disposed at a terminal edge of the main body; the hanging pocket being bent upwardly to form a hook; a snap piece formed on the main body for the shank of a wrench; a receptacle in the main body for accommodating a wrench head; a dovetail formed on two respective sides of the main body to become a dovetail portion, wherein one end of the dovetail portion is a close end while the other an open end; a plurality of suspending weights secured to the dovetail portion; and a choking portion disposed on the suspending weights for jointing with wrench sockets.
This socket hanger is advantageous in weight than a conventional toolbox but disadvantageous in its complicated structure and in fast fetch or exchange of the wrench sockets.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a fast-accessible socket retainer holding a plurality of snap fasteners for fast fetch or exchange of wrench sockets.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fast-accessible socket retainer having a flexible socket holder for easy retaining of a plurality of snap fasteners in series.
In order to realize abovesaid objects, a fast-accessible socket retainer of this invention mainly comprises a socket holder and at least a snap fastener. The snap fastener further comprises: a main body having at least a through hole; a flexible buckling portion coupled to the main body; a depressing portion jointed to the buckling portion; at least a protruding part on the outer surface of the buckling portion; and a resilient member disposed between the depressing portion and the main body. When a wrench socket is collared onto a snap fastener, the protruding part of the buckling portion of a snap fastener will be choked in a pit in the inner wall of the wrench socket. Further, the socket holder comprises a flexible bar and a holding means disposed at two ends of the flexible bar, wherein the flexible bar is arranged penetrating the through holes of the snap fasteners and fixed with the holding means for easy storing, collecting, or displaying of wrench sockets.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.